Who You Are
by LuckyRose7
Summary: Yoshida Hisashi is a regular 14 year old boy. He lives in a world, where most people are born of superpowers or "quirks". Hisashi been traveling the global with his two older siblings for most of his life. Now he is finally staying at Japan to continue his studies and to become the greatest detective, doctor, or geologist in the world. Then his future plan will soon change.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story. Go easy on me first, please. I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia" and the image cover. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Prologue**

 **** _Red, that's the only color that a young child saw after seeing the person the child love being murdered in front of them. The child is frozen in place watching the scarlet blood flow out of the body of the ground. The only noise that is in the alley was the person that committed the murder. The murderer shook their head in disappointment seeing the lifeless corpse and a fragile body next to it. "Such a shame," the murderer said in a hollow tone._

 _"_ _This is what happens when someone tries to become a hero. They will jump into a situation to save a life, but that the hero isn't strong enough to save the life of one person. The person sacrifices their life to save a life of a hero. It's supposed to be the other way around, but it's proof that heroes are weak. They may say their heroes, promised to keep citizens safe and bring peace and justice to this world. But this is an example of heroes, who can't ever keep a promise."_

 _While the murderer was talking, the child didn't listen much. The fragile body was still looking at the corpse's eyes, remembering that they had such a warm color. But they now carry the color of cold. "Do you still believe that heroes can save every life?" the murderer asked while looking down at the fragile body. The child dares not to look the murderer. Something tells the child to not look at the murderer, if the child did something inside of me will break._

 _"_ _Do you still want to be a hero?" the murderer asks again, but this time closer to the fragile body. When the child heard the murderer asked the second question, but close all the emotions in the child mixed. Fear and sadness came to the child first, but anger rises above all the emotion. This emotion seems more than anger; this emotion spread like wildfire around the fragile body, heart, and soul. The child didn't know the name of this emotion until the child stared at the person, who murdered the person that gave the child their love._

 _Everything turned black, the second the child, consider the murderer's eyes. The fragile body suddenly remembers what that emotion was; it was the rage._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Vision**

 _White, that's what the boy notices when he opened his eyes. Searched the area around himself, and the only item he can see is just a white area. There were no people, buildings, plants, or animals; just a blank canvas world. At first, the boy didn't know what to act, until he'd started to call out to listen if somebody is here. Called out three times, and the only sound he can receive is his own voice echoing._

 _Discussed himself to staying where he stands, so somebody comes by or walk to search any living being. Decide to walk around to search any sign of life. Don't know how long he'd walk; it felt as if he walked for hours. Don't feel tired or out of breath, however, it feels as time is passing by himself. Kept on walking as he decided to stop for a break. Until the boy noticed an object in the distance; the object seems like a shadowy figure, it was largely from the top and petite from the bottom._

 _Started calling out at the object, but it didn't respond. The object seems a mile away from him. So, he begins to walk towards the object. While walking the boy felt that feeling again of time passing by him. Feel like 20 minutes passed, the figure seems to get further away. Increased his walk, another 20 minutes passed, and the figure is still further away, afterward, he decides to run at the object._

 _Again, another 20 minutes passed and the object is still at the same distance away from him. Gave all his energy to increase his running, however, it seems the object is getting farther. 'Why it becomes farther away?' the boy asked as he keeps running. "Why should you keep chasing it?" he immediately stops after hearing a voice. Searching the area, he didn't spot anybody._

" _Is anyone here?" the boy called out. Waited a few minutes for a response, nevertheless, he didn't hear anything. About to continue his case until he heard the voice again. "Why should you persist in chasing it?" The voice is a male's voice in an emotionless tone. "Who are you? Where are you?" Ask as his patience wore thin. Once again, he asked the boy the same question._

" _Why should you persist in chasing it?" For a moment the boy thought of what the voice meant. "Why I'm chasing the object?" the boy asked. "Yes," he responded. "I assumed that the object is a signpost to aid myself to find where I stand, a type of plant to recognize where it comes from to understand my site or a person that can't notice myself from a distance. Are you that figure or near it?" the boy answered and asked. However, silence is open to himself as he waited for the voice's answer._

" _It's useless to chase it if it keeps a distance away from you," the voice spoke as he ignores the question. After thinking concern his last statement, he was right. If the boy keeps chasing it, the figure will distance itself further. "Also, it's a waste of time. How long have you been chasing it?" he spoke again. The boy thought how long he has chased the object._

 _He feels the time has gone by as he was chasing the object. "It would be well if you stop chasing it," the voice spoke again. As the boy's mind occupied with the voice's reasons, his legs begin to walk, but they were leading him in the opposite direction from the figure. "Just forget it and walk off somewhere else. You will find the way if you leave it behind," he once again spoke with a tone of joy. "Forget, walk off somewhere, and leave it behind." The boy felt his lips moving from speaking, however, he didn't hear the words he spoke._

 _The boy can feel his body's movement and set eyes on the endless road in the colorless world. He doesn't understand why he can't move his body in a different direction; it felt like someone is controlling his body, then a feeling of sleep came upon him. The boy didn't feel tired earlier, but he feels very relaxed. The vision started to turn dark, he tries to keep his eyes open, but can't keep them open._

 _The boy can still feel his legs moving, however, he can't distinguish where he's proceeding. Suddenly, he can't feel his legs anymore._ _He doesn't feel the movement of his body; he can't feel anything at all! "What is happening to me?" the boy said to himself. "Relax. Nothing terrible is happening to you. Take a nap you deserve it." the voice said. He'd become relaxed instantly and begin to forget his task._

" _I do deserve this nap. I've been chasing that object for a long time." The boy spoke, while his mind began to relax. "You understand, all you need is to forget something that wouldn't wait for you and you won't have any further problems." Said the voice._ _The boy becomes so relaxed that he barely heard the last sentence of the voice. "Trust me, I'm here to abet a_ _ **friend**_ _." While he consumed with sleep, the white canvas world became a world of darkness. Everywhere around him became dark, the darkness covered anything that was white, and the darkness begins to consume him without his knowledge._

 _Suddenly, a flash of light came out of nowhere and shine its brilliant light on the world of darkness. The boy awakened by the light and his memories return to him. After the flashing light, the world returns its original color. He'd searched his surroundings to find where the light came from. But it was exactly how the world was before it turns to darkness. "Hey! What was that light? And why I couldn't move my body? What's going on here?!" the boy shouted as he waited for the voice to reply._

 _But all he heard was silence. Confuse, frightened, and panic; these are the emotions that are surrounding him. 'Would I wait for the voice return, should I run, would I lose control of my body again?' the boy's mind was so occupied with questions that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. A force of wind hit him behind. The wind was so strong that he fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away. When the wind ceases down, he searches the area of where the wind came from._

 _However, he discovers something else. The figure he has chased is right in front of him. The object was a tree, but this was not just any other tree. The leaves are green as any other plants he ever saw and the bark has a lavish brown color. This plant seems something that comes from an artist's masterpiece._

 _The boy examines the tree's marvelous color and the texture of its bark. While he is occupied by the plant he heard someone calling out from behind him. "Hisashi." He'd turned to the voice, but no one was behind him. It wasn't the same voice he talks to earlier. This voice has the same muscular tone, but with happiness. The boy scans the area to find that person, but he couldn't find him._

" _Hello? Is somebody there? How did you know my name?" he responded and waited for any reply, however, the new voice didn't respond back. Suddenly he heard another voice, "Hisashi." But this voice was feminine with the same tone of the previous voice. "Who are you? What do you want from me?!" he replied with the anger of no one answering his questions. Then silence came over the area._

 _The boy cautiously turns toward the tree and unexpectedly, he met something astonish. In front of him was not only a tree but dozens of marvelous trees. Amazed of a forest that suddenly came when he had his back turned he heard another voice from behind him. "Hisashi." This voice is muscular; however, it was different from the first and second male voices. Also, the tone it uses disturbs him; the voice sounds worried._

 _As he turns to the voice, once again, something astonishing is in front of him. A beautiful view of a plain; the lowland has the greenest rich color of grass with a few patches of yellow flowers, a lake with its' bluer color than any other lake he ever saw, and the area surrounded by a few hills even more in the distance with the sky with light shade blue as the last piece. Witnessing the lowland compared to picturing of what Heaven would envision. The boy thought of what the country would have this spectacular plain of their land, nevertheless, he couldn't think of what country could have this plain. Seeing this marvelous nature is impossible to believe it exists in this world. However, the boy felt that something is not right._

 _Suddenly something caught the boy's attention; an odor. This odor isn't the smell of nature, but something that is dangerous to nature. A burning odor is what caught his attention and begin to search find the burning smell. He'd searched for the right, left, front, and behind, however, he can't discover the site of the smell. The boy doesn't see smoke or the sound of wildfire, 'Could the smell come from a long distance?' he thought. 'I should be able to witness smoke in the distance yet the stench is strong; as if it is near.' the boy assumed himself while continually searching the odor._

 _When he turned toward the forest it is the most horrific sight. The marvelous trees turn into dire plants, their green leaves turn to brown, black, and ashes, and the lushes brown bark turn to black as night with the embers of the flame as stars. Viewing the forest the trees are covered in massive fire, burning every plant life in the area. Sighting the demolish forest is an envisioning of Hell; flames became enormous from the top of the trees to the bottom base of the land, the smell of smoke is robust that it brings discomfort to the boy's eyes and breathing, and heat from the fire brought discomfort to his skin._

 _The boy stared at the wildfire until a burning branch land on the ground; a few feet away from the boy awoke his daze. ' I have to put some distance from the fire!' thought the boy as he begins to run toward the plain. However, the lowland became the identical image as the forest except it is more dreadful. The healthy green grass with yellow flowers turns into the withering black dead grass with barely any flowers. The wildfire consumes the plain from the hills in the distance to where the boy is standing._

 _The boy can't believe this is happening, 'There is no way the fire surrounded me in just a second without wind.' thought panic as he searches at the sky if there is a possible wind, but when his eyes look up the atmosphere's color turn blood-red. He searched his surroundings to find a way out of the wildfire. Then he saw something in the lake; the blue color disappears and replaced with black. The still water started creating small waves on the surface, then he sees something coming out of the water and what he saw will become an unerasable memory. A person came to the surface, cover with a thick liquid substance like oil, the person grasp large amounts of oxygen and trying their best to keep swimming on the surface. The person begins with having the difficulty of keeping afloat in the water, the boy tries to find a way out of the fire to help the person, however, he can't find the escape route._

 _Suddenly another person came to the surface, then another, another, and another. There were about seven or so people who came up to the lake's surface, desperate grasping oxygen to breathe, and struggling to stay afloat. The boy stared at the lake sad, frustrated, and terrified that he can't help them and they will die._ _ **"HISASHI!"**_ _roared a behemoth voice across the area. The boy standstill and silence after the roar, he waits for the roar or anything that will happen and thought of ideas if he encounters this unknown being. While the boy had his back turn towards the burning forest a dark figure started to appear, the smoke swarms around the figure, though it continues to grow, and then a head and arms came to develop on the dark figure._

 _The boy kept looking at the plain until he notices an enormous shadow emerging slowly from behind him. He turned gradually towards the burning forest and spotted the unknown creature that causes the roar. The creature stands about 520 feet, its cover in smoke, but you can notice a physical upper body, its skin is black as night, on its hands are sharp claws, however, the very disturbing feature that the creature has are the eyes; its eyes have no pupil, iris, or sclera, just a dark shade of purple. The creature is alike to a demon or the Devil Himself. The boy stared at the creature in fear of what it will do to him. It stares maniacally at him, the creature released a minor growl, making the boy step back, but his left foot lands on the burning grass causing his foot to scorch._

" _ **AAAHHHH!"**_ _screamed the boy as he kneels down to ease the pain. The boy can feel the sting of the fire around the muscles and nerves of his foot. While easing the pain the creature bend towards the boy and released a long breath. The boy stops what he is doing and stared at the close creature, he just gazes at it and breath slowly waiting to see what it will do next. Then he gathers whatever courage he had left and spoke to the creature. "W-What do you want from m-me?" asked as he tried to calm his breathing._

 _Suddenly the creature straightens its back and answered the boy's question will a demonic voice._ _ **"You."**_ _Then it lunged toward the boy. He screamed at the same time the creature lunge to him and then darkness covers his vision._

 **Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to edit it more, but I don't feel like it plus I have something happening tomorrow early. So, what do you think? Is my editing good or need some work? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
